


Life has its turns

by CharaIsChara



Category: Epic Mickey
Genre: Blot is just being a jerk, Depression, I'm not trying to swear here, I'm terrible at writing, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Ortensia died, Oswald is a jerk, Oswald is cool actually, Other, Possessed Oswald - Freeform, The Blot isn't trying to get out of Wasteland, Wasteland, brotherly bond, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaIsChara/pseuds/CharaIsChara
Summary: Takes place in an alternative universe. Post-Epic Mickey 2. Mickey was always nice, a pacifist, but he couldn't redo the past. No, he couldn't. He could made the blot and booting good, but there was always something wrong. After Ortensia and the bunny children die from unknown circumstances, Oswald falls into a quiet state. Mickey tries to coop with this by helping out his brother. But that is hard when Oswald blocks out Mickey. Next, the blot came back, as bad as ever. What could be worst then this?





	1. The beginning

"Just let me help..." Mickey plead to Oswald. Oswald couldn't bear to turn, he just felt as if he was too weak to even open his eyes. "Oh, come on... Sitting and sulking at the shop's wall isn't going to heal you. Ortensia wouldn't want you to act like this. Let's go see Gus or something!" Mickey grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him to the door, yet he sat like a statue. A lifeless motionless statue.

Just then, a long and loud swooshing sound came from outside the city. "I don't remember there being a wind storm on the news..." Oswald made no sound, but wanted to complain about how they didn't have a weather channel down here. Mickey turned to look at the city's sky. The sky was dark black above them. Rain also fell. "I also don't remember there being a rain storm coming." He held his hand out from the covered area. the rain pelted on his hand like hail. "Or with black rain." Mickey starred at the black rain drops on his gloves, as if this was something he saw everyday. Oswald gained just enough strength to turn from the wall to look behind him. The sky was black alright. What caught his eye was the 3 green clouds above. Oswald starred at it, that is, until he realized what it wasn't a storm that hit them. Oswald jumped to his feet, but not without nearly breaking his spine in the process. Oswald whimpered but limbed over to Mickey.

Oswald grabbed Mickey's arm in a pulling motion. "What?" Mickey asked without taking his eyes off the sky. "Oswald, look!" Mickey pointed at a smooth, long cloud. The other citizens seemed to be starring at that too. "That one is moving!" Oswald looked at the cloud as it moved in a swinging motion, as if it was calling someone. Just then a gust of wind nearly knocked Oswald off his feet. He looked in the direction it came from as the ground started to rumble. Just then the "storm" swooped into a circle, with a single hand out. It was the Blot. Mickey then realized why Oswald was pulling on his arm. "Let's go." 

Mickey and Oswald ran away from the blot, as did all the other citizens. Screams ran all away the city. Oswald could see the statue of him and Walt in the distance. There, everyone could jump into the projectors and could be safe. He sighed in relief and ran faster. Mickey wasn't used to running for long periods of time, but ran faster. Oswald turned to see the blot. Its hand reached out, like it was grabbing something. He then realized that the blot was speeding up. Mickey too focused on getting to the projectors, he didn't notice the blot nearly grabbing him. _The blot is trying to get Mickey's heart _Oswald realized. He then changed his direction to and pushed Mickey to the side, just in the nick of time, because right then the blot plunged its whole body into Oswald's back.__

__

__Oswald tripped and fell onto the cobblestone floor. "Oswald!" Mickey cried, as he pushed himself off the floor and to Oswald. Mickey sat down and picked Oswald up to were he could see his face without bending down. Everyone stopped running at the screech of the mouse and looked to see what had happened. Gus suddenly appeared before the two brothers. "Oh dear. This doesn't look good." Gus put his hand onto Oswald's forehead. "Is he alright?!" Mickey cried. "He is alright." Gus said as Mickey sighed. "Hurt, but will live." Mickey felt relieved. "Come on, let's get him to the castle." Mickey whispered and got up. What no one did know was the smile the blot was wearing inside Oswald's head._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My back hurts because this pillow is rock hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Oswald hates being called Ozzie

"It's been three days Oswald... Three days since...it...came." Mickey sighed. He laid with Oswald in Oswald's bed. "Gus has been assuring me that this is normal. But I can't help but question if he is right." Mickey felt tears threaten to fall. He felt a shift in the bed. "Not now Gus, I'm talking to Oswald." He then heard a grunt from the side of him. Mickey rolled his eyes and looked from where the grunt came from. Oswald's eyes flickered open and closed.

"Oswald?!" Mickey shouted and jumped onto Oswald. Oswald grunted in surprise and pain. "Oh, right, sorry." Mickey giggled and got off of him. Gus rushed into the room. "Is he ok?" Gus panicked. "I think he is..." Mickey responded. "Are you ok, Ozzie?" Oswald hissed at him and Mickey started laughing at him."Well, Oswald still has a sense of mind at least!" Mickey laughed. "I don't get it..." Gus questioned. Oswald grabbed at his head. "Your head hurts?" Mickey questioned. Oswald nodded and sighed. Oswald eyes flickered gray for a moment before turning back to the pitch black they always are. Mickey and Gus glanced at each other, knowing gray eyes weren't common, but quickly looked back at Oswald; who hadn't noticed the gesture. Everyone sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. "I guess I'll take my leave." Gus said as he exited. This only left Mickey and Oswald.

"So..." Mickey starred down at his chest. "What happened to the blot?" Oswald didn't seem to emote to this, and only shrugged. Mickey raised his eyebrow. "I'd like a more solid answer, _**Oswald.**_ " Mickey spat. Oswald still wasn't caught off guard, which caught Mickey off guard. "I don't know..." Oswald mumbled. His voice was tired and deep, almost like someone was trying to voice act Oswald, and failed. He coughed louder than he spoke and closed his restless eyes. "Mickey felt a little bad for forcing him to speak, but felt glad that he got am answer out of him. "Where do you think the blot is in your body?" Mickey tried to get a more detailed answer out of him. Oswald sat for a moment, as if trying to think. He opened his mouth to say something but decided it was best if he didn't.

"Are you feeling ok?" Mickey asked. Oswald nodded. "Do want to sleep?" Yet another nodded. "Do you want me to be quiet?" Oswald nodded harder. "Ok then, I will leave so you can sleep..." Mickey said and left. He walked down the hall and saw Gus at the end. He walked over to him.

"Gray eyes aren't normal you know..." Gus whispered to Mickey. He nodded slightly. "Is there any reason why his eyes would do that?" Mickey questioned. Gus shook his head. "That only happens when people die..." Mickey bit his lip. "Is there anything other reason?" Gus shook his head yet again. "There is no other known reasons on why..." Both looked at Oswald's door. "I wish he would be more mentally there." Mickey sighed. "I mean, at least enough to understand what is going on..." Mickey felt his usual happy attuide fade away. Gus grew sadden by this. Mickey started walking toward his brother's door. Gus followed suit.

Mickey quietly opened the door while Gus and him looked through the crack. Oswald's back was towards them. Oswald sighed and moved slightly. Mickey went to open the door to comfort him but Gus grabbed his hand. The two looked at each other before looking at Oswald, who had moved his position into sitting up and looking at them without either noticing. He wore a expression that could be be read as either _Get out of here_ or _What are you doing here_. "Oh hey Ozzie." Mickey chuckled nervously. Oswald growled slightly. His eyes went a grayish-green color before going to he normal black. "We were just-" "Just checking on you!" Gus chimed in. "Sorry for interrupting you! We will be leaving!" Gus gulped and threw Mickey into the middle of the hall. "Bye!" He slammed the door.

"You could of at least acted cool." Mickey grunted while rubbing his head in pain. "And I would like to know why you acted so... scared." Gus looked doubtful for a second. "Well... number one... he was angry. Two, it is probably not possible to move that fast if you are sick. And three? Green is the... blot's color. You know?" Gus stated nervously. Mickey blinked a few times, letting this information settle in. Once he understood it, he tried to figure out any reasons on why this would happen. "Well..." Mickey thought. Oswald was the smart one of the family, not him. "His body is probably trying to get the blot out..." Mickey thought more. "...I don't see where I was going with this..." Mickey shrugged as Gus sighed. Mickey giggled at how he would act this way with Oswald, and how furious he got; but then he remember the circumstance he was in and the giggle slowly turned into a pained one.

The two sat in an awkward silence, with neither knowing what to say. They both wondered on what the blot wanted from Oswald, but didn't share their ideas. That grayish-green tint was the color of the day. Neither of them knew it. But then, why would they want to?


	3. Chapter 3

 

          Mickey and Gus sat at the castle library. They quickly would look for any information that was important, but wouldn't find any. Book after book after book; yet no success. While Mickey was searching for a book he hadn't read, he noticed a small empty space. He stared at it for a few moments.  _"There should be a book there."_ He thought to himself. He decided to stay quiet about it. It wasn't anything important.

 

          He turned around and decided to ask Gus if he had any successful. He started to walk down the small hallway of books. A small green light — one that he hadn't noticed until now — from the end of the hallway disappeared. He quickly took a step back in alert. He slowly walked to the end of the hallway, carefullly watching where he was stepping and where he was. He reached the end of the hallway and saw... nothing. _"Oh gosh... Where is it?"_ He looked around again. He saw a figure standing at the exit of the library. He looked at it closely. It was pure black, like a shadow that came out of the ground. But Mickey then realized that it looked like Oswald. It smiled at him. He rubbed his eyes and it disappeared.

 

          "...Gus?" He peeped. Gus suddenly appeared before the mouse. "Yes Mickey?" He noticed the expression on his face, scared. He raised an eyebrow ever-so-slightly. "I think I need some sleep... My eyes are deceiving me..." He sighed. _"Hopefully."_ He thought uncertainly. He shook off the thought. "Of course!" Gus smiled. "J-Just a guest room." Mickey cleared his throat. Gus nodded. "Follow me." He said. The mouse nodded and quickly followed behind him.

 

          He quickly looked for the figure on the way, but there was no sign of it. Gus then stopped as they passed by Oswald's room. Mickey hesitantly put his hand on the knob and opened it slowly. He was fast asleep. Mickey sighed but felt a lump appear in his throat. _"If it's not Oswald, then who is it?"_ He closed the door. The two continued on their path without saying a word.

 

         Gus opened a door not far from Oswald's room. Mickey figured it was so he could get to Oswald fast if anything happened. But it was unsettling and he didn't know why. The mouse walked into the light shaded gray room and laid on the bed. Gus shut the door and presumably left the castle. Mickey threw the covers over him and snuggled into them. He soon fell asleep; but not a peaceful one.

 

          _Mickey appeared_ _in a blacken room. "What? Where am I?" He tried to walk to one of the walls but the room got bigger. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh, queer..." He tried to run but he seemed to be going no where. As much as he ran, the room got bigger. He skidded to a stop and panted. "W-Well, that's g-getting me... -pant-... no where..."_

 

_A strange black fog appeared from no where. He sighed. "Well, that's not normal." Suddenly, the figure he saw from earlier walked out from the fog and smiled at him. "Nope." He quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could. But he wasn't moving. He didn't feel his legs move. Footsteps came from behind him. "N-No..." He whispered. The figure grabbed Mickey's face with its smooth and cold hands. He turned the mouse's face to look at him. The mouse relentlessly looked at the figure, whom smiled grew when he looked at it._

 

_"W-What d-d-do you want?" He managed to peep out despite the lump in his throat. A quite chuckle arose from the figure. It sounded like a quiet shower; like rain falling onto the road. It shook its head and pointed at its head. He rose an eyebrow at the figure's movement. It pointed at its mind. "I-I don't u-un-understand..." He said as he shook his head. "You will soon." A quiet voice in the mouse's mind spoke. The figure continued smiling at him and wrapped his hands around Mickey's neck and put pressure on it. "N-No." He managed to choke out._

 

         The mouse bolted up in the bed from the nightmare. He panted, shakily gasping for breath. He looked at the time, reading "7:33." He could already tell today was going to be a handful...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DiD tHiS iN oNe HoUr. 731 wOrDs In OnE hOuR.


	4. Chapter 4

 

          Mickey stared at the ceiling. _"Not today."_ He thought. Suddenly his paint guardians — whom he had forgotten about — started circling around the doorway. "Nooooooo." The adult whined. He felt the guardians tug at his sleeve. "Fiiine." Mickey pushed himself out of bed and walked to the door way. He opened the door. The guardians went down the hallway. "Uuuuuugh you needy peasants."

 

          The mouse found himself walking to Oswald's room. He loved his brother, but something about him after the whole shadow situation, he didn't really find the need to see him that much. Mickey shakily put his hand on the door knob and turns it. Oswald lays on the bed. He looks at Mickey and smiles weakly. The mouse walked up to his brother carefully. He sat next to him. Oswald hugs him. He hugs back. 

 

          "Any news about the Blot?" Mickey weakly smiled at his brother. The rabbit looks down for a moment, then shakes his head. The mouse sighs. "Have... you been seeing things?" Oswald raises an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Don't ask, please..." The rabbit rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Have you been... thinking about the Blot or Ortensia?" Oswald's eyes widen. He doesn't move nor say anything. "I'm sorry for bringing her up..." Mickey stands up. "I'll leave." Oswald doesn't respond. The mouse sighs and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

 

          Mickey slowly walks over to the library. "Maybe we missed something..." He told himself. He had little to no hope of finding a way of... of what? He didn't know what he was looking for. A way to get rid of the Blot? A way to get rid of the shadow? Gus suddenly appeared before him. He yelped and took a step back. "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?" He narrows his eyes at the Gremlin. "No, but we have a problem on our hands..." Mickey sighs. "What?" "Well... you see, I went to visit Oswald after you..." Mickey nods slowly, unsure of what Gus was going to say. "I have to ask...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Where's Oswald?"


	5. *AN*

Sorry guys but I've lately been feeling very depressed and afraid lately. I need to vent desperately but their is no one who'll listen to me so I have to wait till it natural come off. I'll start writing when I have inspiration.


	6. *Update*

Well heyo! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? But I'd i ever do update this book again it'll be in a long time. 

But basically what I'm trying to say is: I have a better version of this book on my Wattpad! The story is of the original plot of Epic Mickey, so it has the same idea and everything, but Oswald willingly— Nevermind, you won't read it if I explain it to you here!

 

My Wattpad: Ozuwarudo_Usagi  
The Book Title: Our Agreement

 

See you there if you want to read it!


	7. Hey Kids

Ok, as you know, this is discontinued. And the one on Wattpad is discontinued. Pathetic, right? 

But anyways, I’m alive and if you wanna see what I’m doing, my Wattpad and Quotev is Ozuwarudo_Usagi

So if you want to talk to me, I’m there.


End file.
